


Fright.

by jcebum



Series: A-Z JJ Project Fics [6]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, dad!jb, domestic AU, family au, group cuddle, hope yall like this hehe, jjp kiss like once only, just jj parents with their 5 kids, markson are twins, mom!jy, prompt by jes ily, the kids call their parents mommy and daddy, youngjae is an adorable fluffball i love him so much, yugbam are twins too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9128632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcebum/pseuds/jcebum
Summary: Jinyoung and Jaebum wake up to their six year-old son shouting because his three brothers are crying.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! so yesterday i sent a pic of youngjae wearing a fedora and holding a ryan doll to her and she thought about this family au. honestly i love family au so much kghkdfghdg I FEEL SO SOFT
> 
> anyway, please enjoy!

Youngjae flutters his eyes open slowly, yawning quietly. He turns to his right and is faced by a sleeping Mark. Although so, Mark’s cheeks are wet and it looks like tears are falling from his eyes. Youngjae widens his own eyes at this realization.

“Mark hyung? Mark hyung, are you okay?” The five year-old whispers as quiet as he can as he holds his brother’s cheek with one hand while the other hand is holding his Ryan doll close. However, the six year-old doesn’t open his eyes. Instead, he continues to let out whimpers and sniffles, and it only worries the five year-old more.

“Mark hyung? Mark hyung?” Youngjae asks frantically, trying to get his brother to wake up. Then suddenly, he hears one of his younger brothers cry from beside him. He turns to his left to see Bambam sitting up and crying on his and Yugyeom’s bed. Feeling a newfound worry for his younger brother, he slips out of his blanket, lets go of his Ryan doll and stands in front of his younger brothers’ bed.

“Bammie, don’t cry. Why are you crying?” Youngjae whispers, touching Bambam’s cheek. What he didn’t expect to happen was for Bambam to shriek loudly, causing the former to move a few steps back, trip, and landing on the floor with a bump.

Youngjae has tears in his eyes, his hands curled up into fists. “ _Mommy_!”

Right after Youngjae screams, Mark opens his eyes wide and sits up quickly, turning his head to Youngjae and Bambam. Remembering the little nightmare he had, tears gather at the corners of his eyes again, and he starts bawling even louder than Youngjae and Bambam combined. Because of his three crying brothers, Jackson wakes up with a jolt, snapping his head to the left to look at his beloved twin. He immediately removes the blanket covering his body and runs out of their room to their parents’ room.

Jackson walks in without knocking, opening the door frantically. “Mommy, Daddy!”

Jinyoung and Jaebum both wake up with groans, sleep still hanging right above their eyes. Jaebum tightens the hold his arms have around Jinyoung before saying, “He called for you first.”

Jinyoung sighs before opening his eyes slowly and moving a bit in Jaebum’s arms. “What is it, sweetie?”

“Markie, Bammie and Youngjae are crying! If they don’t stop crying, me and Yugyeom are going to cry too!” At this, Jinyoung jolts up on his and Jaebum’s bed, his eyes wide. He removes Jaebum’s arms around him, although a bit reluctantly, before dashing to their children’s room. Jaebum follows right behind him with sleepy, half-lidded eyes.

Jinyoung gets in the room and goes to Youngjae first, who’s still sitting on the floor. Jinyoung picks him up in his arms, shushing him simultaneously. Youngjae grips Jinyoung’s shirt as he cries while the latter rubs his back soothingly.

“Sunshine, why are you crying?” Jinyoung asks softly.

“I-I w-woke up a-and Mark hyung was crying a-and Bammie started crying too a-and he screamed,” Youngjae says, still sniffling.

“And why exactly did you cry, hm?” Jinyoung asks.

“I-I thought Bammie was angry at m-me,” Youngjae mutters, earning a little chuckle from his mother.

“Sweetheart, he’s not mad at you,” Jinyoung quietly explains, setting Youngjae down onto his bed that he shares with his twin older brothers. “Now Markie sweetie, what’s wrong?”

“I had a nightmare,” he whines as he makes grabby hands at Jinyoung, and Jinyoung giggles lightly before picking Mark and Youngjae up.

“Jaebumie, can you take care of Bambam?” Jinyoung asks as he turns and faces his sleepy husband.

“Of course, baby,” Jaebum says as he takes Bambam in his arms and rubs his back continuously to calm him down.

Jinyoung walks back to his and Jaebum’s bedroom with Jaebum in tow. Jinyoung places Mark and Youngjae on the bed first, before he lays down and gets into the covers himself. Mark and Youngjae both snuggle closer to Jinyoung, not wanting their mother’s warmth to leave them. Soon enough, Jaebum places Bambam on their bed too before laying down himself. Jackson and Yugyeom are last to come into the room, closing the door behind them before climbing onto the bed.

“Mommy?” Jackson calls out, to which Jinyoung simply hums in reply. “Can I hug Markie?”

“Of course, sweetie,” Jinyoung says with a smile as he watches Jackson wrap his arms around his twin.

“Markie, don’t cry again, okay? It’s just a nightmare, it’s not real! You can hold my hand if you’re scared. I love you so much, Markie,” Jackson rambles off, earning heartfelt laughs from both of his parents.

“Yugyeomie, hug me too!” Bambam whines, causing the said child to giggle before doing what his twin wants him to do.

“W-What about me?” Youngjae pouts.

“Come here, sunshine,” Jinyoung says as he opens his arms out, causing the five year-old to grin widely.

“Hey, that’s not fair! I want Mommy to hug me too!” Jackson complains, and soon everyone is.

“Okay, okay,” Jinyoung laughs as he tries his best to wrap his arms around all his children.

Jaebum chuckles as he moves closer to wrap his arms around his wife and kids. “I love you all.”

“We love you too, Daddy!” Yugyeom exclaims happily, snuggling a bit more to enjoy everyone’s warmth.

“I love you especially,” Jaebum mutters, looking at Jinyoung who’s smiling softly at him.

“I love you too,” Jinyoung mouths, and Jaebum grins before leaning in (with a little difficulty due to his kids) and pressing a quick peck on Jinyoung’s lips.

“Ew!” Bambam exclaims. “Mommy, Daddy! That was _gross_!”

“No it wasn’t,” Yugyeom argues. “Mommy and Daddy love each other, so it’s not gross.”

“I think Mommy and Daddy are cute,” Youngjae blurts out, grinning from ear to ear.

Jaebum and Jinyoung simply laugh at their children’s cuteness before Jaebum says softly, “Now go to sleep, everyone. Mommy’s making pancakes tomorrow. You guys want to help him, don’t you?”

“Of course, Daddy!” their children say in unison.

Jinyoung shakes his head slightly before sighing in contentment. “I love you, every single one of you. God, I love you all so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! leave kudos/comments/constructed critics if you'd like! they're all very appreciated <3
> 
> also, to lil ero : ilyt bby <7


End file.
